


Play to Win

by MoraMew



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, all sorts of naughtiness, just like pure smut, submissive yoosung, teasing mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "Whoever wins gets to tell the loser what to do."
He didn't expect the challenge from her, but he had accepted it happily. He had expected he would win, so sure that he would beat her. But...he hadn't expected his loss or what would come after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whew boy. Some smut that popped into my head late at night. I would leave it at just a one shot but I have a few more ideas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) So it'll be more like a collection of smut. Pls enjoy. ❤️

_"You really want to do this? I play to win, Yoo~sung~ie."_

 

He had become determined when she taunted him, excitement prickling him. MC played Lolol too? Of course he wanted to play with her. He hadn't expected the challenge, hadn't expected the way she had teased him and taunted him into a battle.

 

_"Come on, it'll be fun. What, Superman Yoosung can't beat lil ol me?"_

 

He got goaded into it. It was supposed to be a friendly match, right? Just a friendly little spar between two friends. And, if he admitted it, he did want to show off to her.

 

_"Let's make it more interesting. Loser has to do whatever the winner says."_

 

He had agreed, thinking it would be something silly and fun. He even thought about what he would do when he beat her. A declaration of his win in the chat-room and have her buy him the new skin.

 

_"No backing out, Yoosungie."_

 

He wouldn't back out. Of course he was going to beat her. It didn't matter.

 

_"Let's play."_

 

He had been arrogant. He had been foolish. He had not expected that ruthless slaughter, that total domination. MC had crushed him- cruelly, without mercy. Her taunts as she beat him down had made his heart race, feel a prickle of shame at his arrogance.

 

And now...  
now he was waiting, his heart pounding slightly.

 

He didn't know what she was going to make him do. Didn't know what she would say or how she was going to lord her winning over him. He was nervous.

 

But somehow...excited as well?

 

_"Remember, Yoousungie. No backing out. You can't refuse me. You agreed, didn't you?~"_

 

 

When she said that it had made his heart race. Her tone was taunting, predatory. Something about it made him anxious. What did she have in mind?

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the Skype call came through.

 

Yoosung put a hand to his chest and took a deep breath, calming himself before accepting the call.

 

MC's grin was so wide. She lounged in her computer chair, languid and smirking. She looked excited. Again, his heart sped up. He was getting too anxious. She wouldn't make him do anything too intense...right?

 

"Yoo~sung~ie."

 

The way she dragged his name out made him gulp. That teasing tone, the way she handled it like he was something that amused her...it made something in him shiver. MC was so much more commanding than he ever thought she would be.

 

"Are you ready? Are you going to be a good boy and do as I say?"

 

Why did she have to say it like that? Could she tell that he was blushing? Her grin turned wolfish and he clenched his fist lightly. She looked like a cat staring down a mouse.

 

"Y-yeah. Let's just get this over with."

 

"Aww, no need to be upset. No one likes a sore loser, _Yoosungie_." She laughed and pointed at him. "This is going to be fun, I promise."

 

"Yeah, fun for you."

 

"Oh, my dear Yoosungie, you have _no_ idea." Her grin seemed to grow as he bit her lip. What was this? Something about the way she was staring at him, something about her voice...it was exciting. "Let's begin, shall we? Take off your shirt."

 

"Wh...what?"

 

He stared at her. Surely he had heard wrong. Why would she want him to take off his shirt? She wasn't...what was she thinking? What was she going to make him do?

 

"You heard me. Take off your shirt."

 

He stared at her for a moment. She just smiled at him patiently, a coy look on her face. What did she want from him? What was she planning? What was on her mind?

 

Yoosung reluctantly took off his shirt, nervous and embarrassed. Never had a girl outside of his mom or sister seen him shirtless. MC was the first one. It was embarrassing having her stare him down. It was embarrassing watching her eyes widen and her smile grow.

 

"Oh, you're blushing, Yoosungie. It's so _cute_."

 

Cute? She laughed quietly as he looked away, the sound low and amused. It made his spine tingle. She was enjoying this. Enjoying seeing him blush and shy away from her stare. How could she be such a bully?

 

How could it make him excited?

 

"You have a nice chest, Yoosungie." She was eyeing him with a satisfied look on her face when he glanced back at the computer screen. "I don't like men who are muscular. I like soft boys like you. Soft boys with smooth skin and a hairless chest." Another quiet laugh. "Yes, you're just my type."

 

"MC?" He hated himself for stuttering, hated for blushing more and causing her to laugh again.

 

"What? Am I embarrassing you, Yoo~sung~ie?" She leaned forward in the computer chair, a viscous and excited grin on her face. "God, look at that blush. You're so _adorable_. I just want to eat you up."

 

"MC-!"

 

"Shhh. Let's move on." She settled herself back in the chair and smirked, drawing one leg up and resting her head on her knee. He dimly realized she wasn't wearing pants. Why? He could see her panties so clearly. "Oh? You look so flustered, _Yoosungie_. How adorable."

 

He tore his eyes away from her and stared determinedly at a spot above her shoulder, forcing himself to not look. She was toying with him, wasn't she? She was being so mean.

 

"This one is going to make you _really_ blush, Yoosungie." She paused for a moment and he felt his heart speed up more, adrenaline running through him. "I want you to touch your nipples."

 

"W-what?!"

 

"You heard me."

 

Yoosung stared at her. He could feel his jaw drop. His nipples? Why would he touch his nipples? Why would she want him to?

 

MC's smirk was almost too much to look at. She looked so excited. It made his heart pound. "Go on. Touch them. You agreed to our little wager, didn't you? And you lost. So you must obey me. Be a _good_ boy and do as I say."

 

A good boy? His throat felt dry. His hands were shaking when he lifted them up to his chest. MC gripped the arms of her chair and leaned forward, her tongue running over her lips.

 

"That's right. Be a good boy for me."

 

Her voice made him shiver and shut his eyes. Slowly, he ran his fingers over his nipples. The sensation made him bite his lip and turn his head. They were so sensitive, so hard.

 

"Oooh, that face means you like it, right?"

 

"MC..."

 

"Open your eyes and look at me."

 

"MC, please..."

 

"Oh, that begging voice is _cute_." He bit his lip again, feeling his whole body flush. She was being so mean. "Open them, Yoosungie."

 

Yoosung forced himself to open his eyes and look at her. The look on her face...she looked so excited. She was biting her lip too, a grin on her face.

 

"Is this the first time you've ever touched them?" Her grin grew as he nodded. "I figured. It's such a shame. Men always neglect them. They don't know how fun it can be."

 

"MC..."

 

"I keep embarrassing you, don't I? But you enjoy it. I know you do. That look on your face..." She trailed off and took a deep breath, seeming to collect herself. "Yoosung, give them a pinch."

 

"But-"

 

"Oh come on. I know you enjoy a little pain."

 

"MC!"

 

"Oh, look at you...that embarrassed glare." She bit her lip and squirmed in her chair, a pleased expression on her face. "Oh, I _like_ it. But...don't you remember? You lost. You have to listen to me, don't you?"

 

"Please..."

 

"Do it, Yoosung."

 

Her voice...it was so soft but so firm. He took a shaky breath and pinched them. Humiliation flooded into him as he gasped and tensed up. Oh god. No, he couldn't be reacting like that. It was too embarrassing. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Couldn't believe she was making him do this.

 

Couldn't believe that he was getting hard.

 

"Oh, _god_ , Yoosung. You're so hot, you know that right? The way you react is so breathtaking."

 

What was she saying? Did she really think that? Yoosung blinked and forced himself to look at her. She was biting her lip, her jacket unzipped to reveal that she was only wearing her bra underneath. One hand was rubbing against her crotch.

 

Fuck.  
What had he got himself into?

 

"You're hard, aren't you?"

 

"M-MC...please..."

 

"Are you going to deny it? I can see it. You're nice and hard. You're _excited_."

 

"S-stop..."

 

"No way." She grinned and shook her head at him. "Do you know how long I've waited to see you like this?"

 

"Please..."

 

"Oh god, keep begging, Yoosung. You're making me so wet. That look on your face is so hot."

 

He trembled and closed his eyes, unable to look at her. Why? Why was he so hard? She was being so mean. Why did she keep picking on him? Did she really like seeing him embarrassed that much?

 

"Take your pants off, Yoosung."

 

"MC..."

 

"Come on, be a good boy for me." Her voice sounded so breathless. "You can't deny me."

 

He wanted to say no, wanted to refuse her. But...but...he couldn't. He felt a bit of shame wash over him, embarrassment overcome him.

 

Her eyes lit up as he stood up from the computer chair. He was glad his face was out of view for a moment. His hands shook as he undid the button of his jeans. He felt so overwhelmed, so excited, so anxious. It was confusing. Why was it so hard to breathe? Why was he feeling so turned on? Shouldn't he want to run instead of wait for her next order?

 

He heard a quiet gasp as he pushed down his jeans and stepped out of them.

 

"Boxer briefs? Nice. Sit back down, Yoosungie."

 

He sank back into the computer chair without protesting, lip bitten and eyes firmly anywhere but the monitor.

 

"See? Wasn't I right? You're hard, Yoo~sung~ie."

 

"S-shut up."

 

"Shut up? Ooh, someone is getting feisty." Was that a moan? "Oh, but _look_ how flushed your cheeks are. God, Yoosung, you're too cute."

 

"MC..."

 

"Oh, that whimper... _fuck_." She was breathing fast when looked at her, one hand under her bra and the other teasing herself over her panties. "You want to touch yourself too, Yoosungie?"

 

"MC!"

 

"Oh but look...didn't your cock just twitch?"

 

Yoosung gasped and closed his eyes, shaking his head. It was too much. Too much. If she kept teasing him he wouldn't be able to handle it.

 

"Yoosung...you need to be a good boy and listen to me. You lost, remember? You have to do what I say." Her voice was back to taunting, a persuasive edge in it. "Touch yourself. Do it for me."

 

Do it...for her?

The thought made him bite back a moan.

 

He was hard. Just as she said, just as he knew. It made him gasp to run his hand over the bulge in his underwear. He could feel a bit of wetness, precum leaking and soaking the fabric.

 

"Don't."

 

He jerked his hand away from the band of his underwear and opened his eyes, confused.

 

"I never said you could take your underwear off." Her grin was huge, her own hand slipping underneath her panties. "Touch it over the underwear."

 

"But..."

 

"Do it." Her eyes widened as he grasped himself, her grin forming into a pleased smirk. "That's a good boy. Tease yourself."

 

"T-tease?"

 

"Mmmhmm. I want to see you get even more worked up. I want to see just how red you can get."

 

She laughed as he gasped and trembled. So mean, so mean...

But it felt so good.

 

He panted as he ran his fingers over the bulge, shaking and whimpering. MC's eyes stayed glued to him, one finger in her mouth and her hands in her panties. She was getting red now too, her eyes half shut and grin wide. She just kept looking more and more excited. With each tremble and each little gasp her grin grew and her hand seemed to move faster.

 

It was almost too much.

 

"Take it off. Take the underwear off, now."

 

"MC-"

 

"Do it. Be a good boy for me."

 

Good boy. The phrase made him squirm, made him moan. How did she know just what buttons to push? How did she know when he hadn't even been aware?

 

_God_ , he was so hard.

 

Her grin was predatory again. He could feel his cock twitch under her gaze, precum leaking all over. He wanted to touch himself. He wanted to cum so badly.

 

"Sit down."

 

Yoosung obeyed her, hands gripping the arms of his computer chair.

 

" _Fuck_ , you're hot." The words came out rushed from her, muffled as she bit her knuckle. "You're getting me so worked up, Yoousungie."

 

"MC..."

 

"Oh, yes, whine like that some more. It's _so_ sexy." She removed her hand from her panties and brought her fingers to her lips, licking at them.

 

"Ah!"

 

"Oh, you like that? You're such a little _pervert_. Look how hard you are, Yoosungie. You were protesting but your cock keeps twitching. You love it, don't you?"

 

"MC-"

 

"And you have such a nice cock, too. It's a shame no one has fucked you yet." She giggled when he whimpered. "Maybe if you ever beat me you can fuck me. Would you like that, Yoo~sung~ie?"

 

"MC p-please."

 

"Please what? Do you want to touch yourself? You're a little slut, aren't you? You're so turned on and you haven't even done that much." Her eyes widened as he whimpered again, hips bucking lightly. "Look how needy...why don't you beg a little, Yoosung? Beg for permission to touch yourself."

 

His eyes shut at that, squeezing tightly. He couldn't stop whimpering. He was aching. He wanted to touch himself so badly. But he couldn't beg her. That was too much.

 

"Yoosungie, I'm waiting."

 

Fuck. Her voice.

 

"P-please, MC..."

 

"Open your eyes and look at me. Tell me what you want."

 

Did that moan come from him? No...no it couldn't have. Right?

 

He managed to open his eyes and look over at her. Her hand was in her panties again, her chest moving so rapidly. It was hot. It was so hot.

 

"P-please, MC. I want...I want to touch myself."

 

She looked so pleased, her face full of satisfaction. "Good boy, Yoosungie. You can touch yourself."

 

He whimpered, his hand falling back to his cock.

 

"But you can't cum. Not until I say."

 

He almost let out a cry when he heard that. "MC..."

 

"No. I'm in charge here, aren't I? You're going to be a _good_ boy and wait for permission, aren't you?" She licked her lips as he whined, her face becoming more flushed. "Say it, _Yoosungie_. Say you're going to be a good boy for me."

 

"I..." He closed his eyes again, his voice a whisper. "I'm going to be a good boy."

 

Her breathless "fuck" made him bite his lip and tremble. He was so hot, so hard. He wanted to cum. He wanted to orgasm. He felt so sensitive, so weak.

 

"Yes, Yoosung. Keep jerking your cock. Oh, just like that. You're so sexy, Yoosung. You're so fucking sexy. Oh god, if you could see yourself..."

 

She kept whispering to him, a pant in her voice and little moans interrupting her. It was too much. He wanted to take his headset off and chuck it across the room. He wanted to take it off and jerk himself to orgasm.

 

But  
But he didn't want to do that as well.

 

It was so exciting, so good. Her words and her orders...he had never felt this way before.

 

"Oh, _Yoosung_."

 

Her voice kept pitching up, little ragged breaths coming from her. She liked it. She _really_ liked watching him.

 

It made him whimper and bite his hand. It was too much, too much.

 

" _Fuck_...Yoosung...do you wanna cum?"

 

"Y-yeah. Please?"

 

"Please? Oh, you're such a _good_ boy, Yoosung. Such a good, good boy." She let out a shaky breath, pausing for a moment. "Open your eyes again."

 

His vision was blurry when he cracked open his eyes.

 

"Oh my _god_. Look at that face. You're too much, Yoosung. Too much. Those tears in your eyes are so hot."

 

He couldn't even say anything to her, a whimper the only thing he could seem to manage.

 

"You can't cum yet." She chuckled when he cried out in protest, chuckled as he sniffled quietly. "Oh, Yoosungie, this isn't _half_ as bad as what I would do to you if I were there. I want to tie you up so badly and tease you all night until you're a whimpering little mess that can't think or speak."

 

His hips bucked again and he bit down on his hand harder, trying his best not to cum. The thought of it... _god_. It messed him up.

 

"I'll let you cum soon, Yoosungie, promise. First, though, you're going to do something." Her tone was nicer, softer. "You want to be a good boy for me?"

 

She smiled as he nodded, a pleased expression on her face. "Say it, Yoosungie."

 

"I...I want to be a good boy for you."

 

MC bit her lip, the grin coming back on her face. "Such an obedient little boy. God, I love it...Yoosung, put a finger in your mouth and suck on it. Don't stop jacking off."

 

He whimpered but obeyed her, sticking a finger in his mouth a sucking it. Somehow it turned him on even more. His cock was so hard it was almost painful at this point.

 

"Good boy, good boy. Get it nice and wet."

 

What was she going to make him do? Why?

 

He kept sucking on it, running his tongue over his own finger while he jerked himself off. It felt good, it felt so good.

 

"Is it nice and wet?" She grinned when he nodded. "Good boy. Now...stick it up your ass."

 

He nearly choked, his eyes flying wide and his breath catching. No way. No way. He couldn't do that.

 

"If you don't do it, I'm not going to let you cum."

 

Mean. So mean. He couldn't do it.

 

"Don't you want to be a good boy for me, Yoosung? Don't you _want_ to cum?"

 

He whimpered and nodded, his cock twitching with need.

 

"Then do it. Pull your legs up and stick your finger in your tight little ass as you jerk off for me."

 

"M-MC..."

 

"You can do it, Yoosung. Be a good boy for me."

 

He shivered and drew his legs up into the chair. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Was it some sort of weird dream?

 

No.

 

It felt so strange when he reached down and caressed his asshole. He had never done anything like it. MC nodded encouragingly at him when he glanced up at the monitor, her own fingers in her mouth and her panties pulled to the side. He focused on her caressing herself as he slowly slid his finger inside of him.

 

"Oh, _fuck_ , that's a good boy."

 

It felt so weird. But...it felt good too?

 

It was so tight.

 

"God, you're so hot Yoosung." MC's voice was breathless in his ear, excitement seeping through. "Do you like it?"

 

"Y-yeah."

 

"Say it. Say you like fingering your ass. Say you like jerking your cock with your finger up your ass. Say you like doing this in front of me. Say you like being such a dirty little _slut_ for me."

 

"MC-!"

 

" _Fuck_. Fuck, Yoosung. You're so hot. I want you to see yourself. You look like such a slut. It's so sexy."

 

He could feel his body tighten up, a sort of dizziness coming over him. His throat was so dry. He couldn't breathe.

 

"Tell me you're a slut, Yoosung. Tell me you're a slut and I'll let you cum."

 

"I-I'm a slut!" The words came out without him even pausing to think or protest.

 

"Good boy, Yoosung. Good boy! Cum for me."

 

He felt his whole body tense up. Was that his moan or hers? He didn't know. He didn't care.

 

He felt himself tighten, felt a little tear run out of the corner of his eyes. He shook as he orgasmed, his cum warm as it shot all over his hands and onto his chest.

 

He felt such relief. He couldn't breathe. Everything was so dizzy. He felt light headed.

 

He dimly acknowledged MC's cries, her own little moans of pleasure.

 

Yoosung panted as he looked up at the monitor, as winded as if he had run a marathon.

 

MC's face was screwed up with pleasure, her orgasm rocking through her. Her whole body stiffened and then relaxed, moans muffled but still audible despite her biting into her knuckle. She trembled and shivered once before opening her eyes. A slow and satisfied smile crossed her face. She looked like a cat that got the cream.

 

" _Fuck_..." Her voice was so soft. She brought her fingers up to her lips, licking at them once more. "That was so good. You were so sexy, Yoosungie..."

 

"MC..."

 

She giggled and sat up, her smile suddenly lazy. "After all that you're going to get embarrassed over me calling you sexy? You're so silly, Yoosungie."

 

"You're so mean, MC."

 

"I know. But you loved it, didn't you?" She giggled again when he turned his head away. "That was _so_ much fun. You did so well. I can't believe you went along with it."

 

A yawn came from the girl and she stretched. "We'll need to do that again sometime. You can ask for a rematch anytime. Maybe you can get back at me."

 

"MC!"

 

"Aww, look how flustered you are. I won't tease you anymore. Why don't you clean yourself up? I'll see you again real soon, Yoo~sung~ie."

 

He huffed as she giggled and waved at him. The call ended and he fell back against the computer screen, closing his eyes.

 

A rematch?

 

He felt his cock twitch. A rematch could be fun.


End file.
